Problem: On a sunny morning, Michael rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $5.83 each and baskets of coconuts for $5.99 each. Michael decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of coconuts. How much did Michael need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Michael needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the coconuts. Price of pomegranates + price of coconuts = total price. ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Michael needs to pay $11.82.